


No More Trouble

by strifechaos



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Episode: s01e03 Possibilities, M/M, PWP, Potential Spoilers, Smut, what is this show doing to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifechaos/pseuds/strifechaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse's "Show and Tell" with Cassidy goes a little differently than in the show. </p><p> <br/>Spoilers if you aren't up to episode three!</p><p>Read the tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse uses his "gift" so Cass doesn't have a chance to give his consent. In my mind he is totally down with everything that happens BUT if that is a potential button/trigger for you then I wouldn't recommend reading this story!
> 
> Otherwise enjoy! My brain totally went there when I saw this scene in Episode 3 and I just HAD to share. Sorry?
> 
> I have only seen the show and have no background in the comic so sorry if this isn't compliant with canon. I obviously don't own this series or the characters. My trash brain just refused to shut up after I saw this episode.

-0-

 

Jesse doesn’t know what to think about this… _ability_ that’s suddenly been thrust upon him. If he’d been put before a jury he couldn’t have explained what had happened between him and Linus. Only that he’d been overcome by the fury at being unable to do anything about his life, how even though he’s tried to change nothing seems to change, Eugene’s pestering pleas had made his gut rebel at the thought of letting one more thing not change. Every fiber of his being came together at last.

 

The scorching water had clawed at his arms when he’d performed the ad hoc baptism of Linus, washing away his memories of The Girl. The writhing in his gut wouldn’t settle down, it just entrenched itself even further. The righteous sense of justice he expected once he’d made Linus forget about The Girl had never come to pass, instead the preacher pelted out of the house – ignoring the bus driver’s fevered questions.

 

Jesse had shambled around Ratwater until daylight, trying to puzzle it out what was happening to him but even visiting Tracy and making the comatose girl her open her eyes hadn’t lent him the clarity he hoped for. Just a buzzing blankness engulfs him.

 

Defeated he’s retreated to the church, claiming none of the answers he’d sought and in possession of about a million more questions, his gut churning in an unceasing uproar.

 

Cassidy’s singing hadn’t even registered to the preacher when the other man came through the room. Not even when he’d called out to Jesse a few times. It wasn’t until he’d approached closer that Jesse felt grounded enough to force words pass his lips again.

 

And now Cass is hopping around, a grin stretching across his face, thrilled to the gills about something that’s twisting Jesse’s guts up something fierce. The pure enjoyment that his friend is getting out of his enslaved obedience sets sparks to the tinderbox in Jesse’s own jumbled emotions. He tries to come up with more specific commands, because testing the limits of what he can make the other man do seems logical and the pulse of pleasure and excitement Cassidy gives off at the orders sends a thrill down Jesse’s spine. No one else in this town is ever happy to listen to Jesse’s advice or orders, Cass looks like his birthday and Christmas have come early. With a well practiced hand, Jesse ignores the spike of worry that he shouldn’t be tampering with something he doesn’t understand, that this might not be such a great idea.

 

So he makes Cass admits he likes some obnoxious pop star and continue to hop, and even though he's panting and sweating Cassidy just laughs and jumps about in flurry of limbs like a scattered bunny rabbit. Then Jesse makes him box, faster and faster, a swirl of ill-fitting clothing and surprisingly lithe arms. A smile pulls as Jesse’s full mouth.

 

The heady sensation of control over another person, of _power_ , floods his mind. It overwhelms the walls he’s put up between him and the town, rips at filter that he’s never really had to use around Cass, for once not alone. Before he can think of the consequences, three words fly from his tongue with an unbidden force, punching out of him and vibrating into the space before them.

 

“ _Suck my cock!_ ”

 

Cass doesn’t even pause, just twists from the shadow boxing and glides to his knees in front of Jesse right there on the church floor. There’s a sharp jerk as Jesses’ belt is yanked from his pants followed by an inhumanly fast wrench that have boxers around his knees and then before Jesse can halt the whole thing, beg off as if he’d been joking a hot, wet mouth is wrapped around his dick and swallowing.

 

The room had been sweltering before, no one has managed to fix the A/C and Jesse’s been too busy having fun with the repairman to enforce Emily’s orders about having their ‘lay about’ do it but now all Jesse can think about are the tight lips sliding down his length. A fiendish tongue probes at the head before tracing the thick vein that juts along the bottom, it feels like all the blood in his body has settled in his cock.

 

If Jesse were thinking clearly, he might wonder that he couldn’t make Cass produce information he didn’t have, couldn’t make him do something he didn’t know how to do and yet this is probably one of the best blow jobs he’s ever had. He might consider that a little closer and connect a few dots but instead, sweat is already dripping down Jesse’s back, his palms are damp as he pulls the other man’s mouth even closer to his groin, forces Cass to take in more. It’s so good, his gut is clenching in pleasure instead of uncertainty, his heart is beating so fast Jesse feels like he might pass out, he’s certain it can’t get any better and then a thought crashes into his brain and out his mouth.

 

“ _Use your hands_!”

 

The command rips passed his pursed lips and eager, nimble fingers cup his sack. Cass’ other hand trace even further back, probing along his perineum and for all Emily’s accusations that Cassidy is lazy his palms are surprisingly rough and calloused. Cass draws his mouth back, slurping lewdly, eyes twinkling and mischievous for a man that has a throbbing dick resting against his check, a steady leak smearing fluid against his cheekbone. Jesse is positive he won’t survive this man, before he can demand that Cass finish the job, he’s already stuffed back down his friend’s throat.

 

All the air is punched out of his lungs, his veins are thrumming in ecstasy, and if his balls draw up any tighter he’s afraid Cass is gonna rip them off. It’s taking every remaining ounce of his self-control to hold back, just _one more second_.

 

Jesse treads his fingers through Cass’s hair; his eyes feel like they’re about to roll out of his head – pushed out by the raw pleasure and just how _right_ it feels to have this man before him. Servicing him. A low, pleased grumble throttles out of Cass and before he knows it, Jesse spends himself down his throat, pulling back for the last few shots to land across his tongue.

 

“ _Swallow it_!” Cass follows the order, eyes closed to slits as he looks up at the preacher, licking his lips in benediction. A dirty leer fits over his expression as he tucks Jesse away.

 

“Nicely done, Padre.” Another flick of his tongue across his lips, as if he’s savoring the flavor, he leans back on his haunches his mouth red and well used, looking beyond pleased with himself, like Jesse had just done him a favor. “Nicely, done.”

 

-0-

The End

 

 

 

 


End file.
